Juego Cinematográfico
by MagicalGis
Summary: Las filas de atrás siempre son las más misteriosas y a Hisoka le encanta jugar. /¿Lime?/ HisoGon / Drabble/


Este ship es nuevo crush.

Disfrútenlo (?)

Género: Romance.

Pareja: HisoGon.

Disclaimer: Perosnajes de la serie HxH por Yoshiro Togashi.

Gracias.

* * *

 ** _Juego cinematográfico._**

Ahí estaban. Viendo la gran pantalla que les presentaba ráfagas de luz y llenas de movimiento. eso era a lo que llamaban cine, pero claramente para Hisoka ese concepto era muy diferente al que tenía Gon en mente. Gon era un joven de 14 años a quién le interesaban sumamente las películas de acción sin perderse cada detalle del protagonista y sus actos heroicos. Y con cada araña no temía en brillar en su cómodo asiento y gritar con la multitud de emoción. Por su parte Hisoka, un adulto muy joven en la cual sus hormonas —algunas muy violentas— eran más potentes que nunca, en su flor de piel, y su concepto de diversión en el cine era más diferente a lo que su cita pensaba.

Justamente, nuestro simple personaje estaba vistiendo su actual traje decorativo, pero para una ocasión más casual decidió usar su pelo sin peinar. Ton por su parte se veía igual como su típica vestimenta, unos shorts muy fáciles para el tacto, según Hisoka.

Primeramente este último, al cansarse de la película de acción un poco infantil, se dedicó a ver el rostro del menor el cual lucía y demostraba una preciosa y gran sonrisa. Le encantaba esa curva tan perfecta, grande y emocionada. No podía evitar dejar de verlo, tenía que tocarlo ahora con sus manos por que el tacto de sus ojos ya no le bastaban, hasta que una idea muy divertida en sus estándares le pasó por la cabeza. Dio una sonrisa pícara que el azabache pasó por desprevenido por dar su atención al 100% a la película.

— Gon…—Le llamó con su voz seductora al oído al nombrado provocando un escalofrío a este mismo, a parte de un sonrojo decorativo. — ¿Te parece si agregamos más diversión esto? —propuso entre una sonrisa sospecha con intensiones ocultas en ella.

—¿eh? ¿No te esta divirtiendo la película? — Preguntó Gon confundido. La película le parecía excelente mientras ignoraba ese comportamiento seductor por parte del otro pero sin llevarse su sonrojo.

Hisoka le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa coqueta.

—oh, mi fruto sin madurar…—decía mientras llevaba una de sus finas manos al tierno muslo del otro.—Es solo un extra, uno que te va a gustar.

Al sentir ese frío tacto en su piel caliente le hizo sentir una punzada ardiente en sí mismo, conocía esas estímulos y a Hisoka también. Sabía a dónde estaban yendo u algo así.

—eh…Hisoka—decía nervioso mientras miraba la mano del mayor acercarse cada vez a su entrepierna ahora sí totalmente alejando su atención de la película que estalla en colores.

—shhh…—siseó el nombrado mientras le sonreía y se acercaba cada vez más a él, provocando más sonrojos al otro mientras pronto a pronto empezaba fruncir su cejas.

— Hisoka, eso no está bien. —regañó el menor. —Killua dice…

De pronto, el más alto robó un beso espontáneo al otro que volvió a sonrojarse, uno que iba acompañado de sus cejas frustradas las cuales cambiaron a unas de sorpresa. ¡La mano de Hisoka había entrado a su territorio bajo! Sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarle, mientras con cinismo, su pareja no dejaba de sonreír. La manos níveas comenzaron a frotar con sutilidad el genital del menor, suave pero sin dejar una de sus acciones favoritas de lado: tortura.

Gon en esos instantes se mordió los labios. Él no era una persona dado a lo público, aún sentía mucho pudor, pero no mentía que se sentía excitante.

Como sabemos, el Hot Dog con mayonesa se disfruta mejor.

Las escenas desbordantes de gloria del protagonista no eran nada comprado al extasié que sentía. El calor de la manos de Hisoka frotando su pene una y otra vez y él mordiéndose sus finos labios para no hacer un mínimo sonido. ¡Quería sentarse atrás por siempre! Las escenas se le perdían entre la acción de la pantalla y la suya propia, quería mas acción hasta ese concluyente final ganador.

.

— Y bien, Gon. ¿Te divertiste? —preguntó Hisoka con una bella.

Divertidamente, Gon saltó al cuello del más alto y le dio un tierno y animado beso en los labios finos del otro.

— ¡A la otra hay que jugar más seguido! —exclamó sonriente.

Hisoka estaba muy contento, el tenía muchos _juegos_ en mente.


End file.
